IGot a Hot Room
iGot A Hot Room is the Season 4 premiere of iCarly that aired on July 30th, 2010 and the 71st overall. Plot: It's Carly Shay's birthday, and Spencer plans on making it the best birthday ever. Unfortunately, Spencer's birthday present to Carly, a Gummy Bear lamp, starts a fire that destroys her entire room, but thanks to a watch they inherited from their great-grandmother being destroyed in the fire, Spencer gets an $82,000 reimbursement and uses it to rebuild Carly´s room. To distract her while everyone is busy, he makes T-Bo give her a job at the Groovy Smoothie. After Carly comes home, they (Spencer, Freddie, Sam, and Gibby) surprise her with her new room, including a lot of technological gimmicks, a trampoline so she can hop into bed and a now fire-retardant gummybear chandelier. Freddie also mentions that Spencer spent the entire $82,000 on her room. Spencer also gets a haircut in this episode from Gibby's blind grandfather. To view the gallery for this episode, click here Trivia *This is the first episode after Gibby's promotion to being a main character; he's now billed in the opening credits. *This is the first time T-Bo is seen outside the Groovy Smoothie. *Apparently, Carly had a traumatic experience with a goat the year before. *It is shown that Sam can speak Italian because her mom really likes Italian men. *Carly's bedroom is shown for the first time. *The Seattle Fire department chief knows Spencer already although this is only the second time they actually came to stop a fire caused by him (see: iWanna Stay With Spencer) *It is revealed that T-Bo has a sister. She was apparently injured when she fell off a ladder while working with Spencer. *Carly gets a "job" at the Groovy Smoothie. *Spencer unveils his new Pear Pad. This is the first time a Pear Pad has been shown on the show. *The two pillows on Carly's new bed have Penny-T phrases. One says "Church Pants", and the other says "Parole Baby", both of which are from iStakeout. *Carly loves gummy bears according to this episode and the website blog promoting this episode. *One more thing Spencer builds catches on fire, and this is the second time it's a main point of an episode, the first being iChristmas. *This is the second time Spencer's habit of setting things on fire has temporarily ruined date or holiday. (see: iChristmas) *A shank is a type of shiv that is made from the metal shank of a prison-issued boot or shoe. *Spencer's new hairdo is similar to his early hairdo from season 1. *This is the second time someone from the main iCarly trio (Sam,Carly and Freddie) has gotten a job. The first was Sam in iOwe You. *At the end of the episode, the cast sing theme songs from Victorious, Drake and Josh, and iCarly ,which coincidentally, are all shows written by Dan Schnieder. Cosgrove is perplexed by hearing the sister show themes, yelling "CUT!" to the producers. thumb|right|328px *In spite of the fact this is the season 4 premiere, the second episode of the season, iDo, would not air for another 2 months. Quotes T-Bo: What did the goat do? Carly: T-Bo!!! Spencer: ''his hair It took me a year to get it this long and voluminous!' ' '''Sam:' It makes you look like a girl. Spencer: hair Does not! Sam: "Ti consiglio di fare gli auguri di compleanno a Carly ora altrimenti ti spezzo le gambe!" (Roughly means "I suggest you tell Carly 'Happy Birthday' or I'll break your legs.") Rico: "Uh, happy birthday, Carly." Carly: "When did you learn to--" Sam: "My mom likes Italian dudes." Carly: "Of course." Sam: "I mean, she really likes Italian dudes." Carly: "I get it." Spencer: Gibby "I don't feel comfortable letting your grandfather cut my hair." Gibby: "You're gonna hurt his feelings!" Spencer: "He's gonna hurt my head!" Gibby's Grandfather Gibby "Could ya get me some plum juice?" Gibby Spencer "Got any plum juice?" Spencer "No one has plum juice!" Gibby shrugging "No plum juice, Grandpa!" Gibby's Grandfather Annoyed Great! I took a bullet in Korea and now I can't get a lousy glass of plum juice!" Sam: "Right, which is why I had to make a shank." Freddie: "So what's better, a shank or a shiv?" Sam: "Depends. For cutting or stabbing?" Carly: "Does it matter?" Sam: "Pft. 'Does it matter'." Fireman: "'''I´m Chief Donker, Seattle Fire Department." '''Spencer: ''his hand "Spencer Shay." '''Fireman: '"Yeah. We know who ''you ''are." Carly: the Groovy Smoothie kitchen "Okay, I cleaned the juicer ports." T-Bo: "What?" Carly: "You told me to clean the juicer ports." T-Bo: "No, I said to read the juice reports!" Carly: "What is a juice report?!" T-Bo: "It's part of the Fruit Newsletter!" telling about the $82,000 from the watch Freddie: "And Spencer spent it all on your room." Sam: "The whole wad, baby!" Spencer: "Which is so stupid because we rent this place but who cares!" Carly's room is rebuilt Freddie: '''"You got your room back." '''Gibby: "Except for your old photos and other personal items that can never be replaced." Everyone: '"GIBBY!!!" ''they showed Carly her new, rebuilt room '''Carly: "Who has the best big brother ever?" Spencer: "You!" her Gibby: "Oh man, is there anything money can't do?" shakes his head smiling Videos about iGot a Hot Room Video:Sneak Peak : iCarly iGot A Hot Room Video:(HQ) *NEW* iCarly Season 4 Premiere! - iGot a Hot Room Official Promo Video:(HQ) *NEW!* iGot a Hot Room Promo #2 Video:iCarly : iGot A Hot Room Sneak Peak #2 Category:Season 4 Category:Season Premiere Category:Quotes 401 Category:Specials Category:Article stubs Category:Pairings